


back seat

by watercoolers



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Bus, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jason x Matt, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, matt lent - Freeform, pearl being cute aw, pearlet, rpdr, shalaska, they meet on a bus basically, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercoolers/pseuds/watercoolers
Summary: in which two people meet in the back seats of the night bus.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i wanna start writing again, and i wanna continue with this fic, so comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> ~watercoolers x

Jason checked the time on his phone. 1 AM. He also noticed that his battery was now at 9%. 'Fantastic.' he thought to himself.  
Jason had just attended his first party in what seemed like months. His best friend Kurtis decided that Jason had been 'moping around inside' for too long now, and just had to come with him to a party that was very much conveniently in the middle of nowhere. Kurtis was, in fact, his ride there, and was supposed to be his ride back but then much to Jason's demise, Kurtis made the decision to get a little too drunk, leaving Jason without a ride home. All Jason wanted at this point in time was to go home, but with no money for a taxi, he was left stranded. Or so he thought.

'There must be a bus stop around here somewhere' Jason thought, walking down the clearly well-trodden road. All he saw on his travels alone was large trees, a few more houses, and more and more road. Jason started to give up, his mood lowering by the second, with feelings of fatigue, sleepiness, and also annoyance towards Kurtis for being so irresponsible. Jason cursed himself for ever letting himself be convinced by Kurtis to go out. He should've known.   
Turning onto another street, Jason saw what he had finally been looking for. A bus stop. Almost sprinting, Jason approached the bus stop and saw that the bus passed right near his apartment. Relief washed over him as he checked for the next bus. 

Time passed slowly as Jason waited 36 minutes for the bus. After all, it was past midnight, which meant buses weren't that frequent, especially in such rural places like this. He couldn't even play on his phone as the battery was now on 7%. He waited out in the cold until the bus came.  
He saw the headlights of the bus approach, as he stuck his hand out for the bus to stop. Jason paid his fair and headed to the back of the bus. He thought it was slightly creepy that he and the bus driver were the only ones on the bus, but what could he expect for this time of night.

Jason looked out of the window as the bus drove down the roads, only stopping for the occasional red light. He drifted off, with only the sounds of the bus' engine in his ears.  
The bus then came to a flying halt. Jason snapped awake, to see a man around his age, with brunette hair, and a hoodie on paying for his fare. As the man made his way down the seats Jason prayed he wouldn't sit next to him. Much to Jason's luck, he then found himself sat next to a total stranger. He sighed, 'Of all the spaces on the bus...' he thought.

"Good evening" The man sat next to him said, smiling at him. Jason could smell the alcohol on him and could tell that he was obviously drunk.  
"It's the morning, actually." Jason retorted, not wanting to deal with another drunk person at this moment in time. He just wanted to go home.  
The man looked down at his wrist watched with an overly shocked face. He then turned his attention back to Jason.  
"And your name is?" The man asked. Jason huffed.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes absolutely"  
Jason rolled his eyes. 'Screw you, Kurtis' he thought.  
"My names Jason. There, are you happy?"  
"Very much so," the man replied, "Matt. It's a pleasure." Matt chuckled and stuck out his hand. Jason reluctantly shook it. Matt stared at Jason.  
"You have such pretty eyes," Matt said in awe. Jason tried to hide his slight blushing. 'This is a complete stranger,' Jason thought to himself, 'I should not be blushing or even talking to him.' Jason cleared his thought.  
"You should sit somewhere else," Jason told Matt firmly. He watched Matt's gaze drop.  
"But I like the back of the bus," Matt replied.  
"Okay, well then I'll move," Jason asserted, standing up in an attempt to move past him.  
"Can I at least give you my number?" Matt desperately asked. Jason sighed.  
"Fine." He replied, only agreeing so he could get the boy to move out of his way. Matt scribbled down his name and his number a small scrap of paper and handed it to Jason.

Moving to the front of the bus, Jason could feel Matt's eyes looking at him. He tried to pay him no mind and was very close to telling Matt the stop staring at him, he almost didn't realize his stop was coming up. He pulled the buzzer to alert the driver to pull over at the stop. As he got up from his seat, he heard Matt's voice.  
"Bye pretty eyes," Matt told him, grinning. Jason wanted to grin back but instead ignored him, knowing that the drunken Matt would've forgotten all about him tomorrow.  
As he hopped off the bus, he thanked the driver and headed up to his apartment. 

He placed the number Matt gave him on his nightstand, placed his phone, which was now on 4%, on charge, and got ready for bed. Jason laughed silently to himself about the encounter with Matt. 'That is exactly the reason I don't go out' Jason thought. He sent Kurtis a quick text to let him know that he was at home and safe, and to also ring him when he could. And with that, Jason drifted into sleep, dreaming about the boy he saw on the back of the bus.


	2. two

Jason woke up at around midday, seeing as he fell asleep during the early hours of the morning. He looked over at his nightstand to see a number written down, with the name 'Matt' underneath. Sighing, Jason left his bed and took a shower. Upon exiting the shower, he heard his phone ring. Kurtis' name lit up the screen.  
"Hey" Jason answered, his phone being held up by his shoulder while he changed into his clothes.  
"Jason- Hey, I'm sorry for like leaving you last night," Kurtis said, "I just met this cute guy and we did a couple shots-"  
"It's cool Kurtis," Jason cut him off and sighed, "I got the bus home."  
"Hey how about I swing by later and we put a movie on? My way of saying sorry"  
"Sure"  
"Okay, bye boo!" Kurtis ended the call leaving Jason with a small smile. Sure, Kurtis had pissed him off, but at the end of the day, he was his best friend. 

The rest of Jason's day was pretty normal, except the odd thought of the boy he met last night at the back of the night bus. Jason tried to shake the thought of Matt, but couldn't help but wonder if he was okay, and got home safe.  
Before he knew it, the day had gone and Kurtis was knocking at his door with a movie and a takeout pizza box in his hand.  
The two boys sat on Jason's couch in front of his television, watching Legally Blonde - Kurtis' favorite- while eating their pizza. Suddenly Kurtis spoke up.  
"Did you meet anyone at the party last night?" he asked, hope in his eyes. Jason knew that Kurtis desperately wanted him to meet someone at that party. It had taken weeks for Kurtis to get Jason out of the house, and finally getting Jason to get out there and meet someone again was all Kurtis wanted for him. He felt almost disappointed in himself. But then he remembered; Matt.  
"Yeah actually" Jason stuttered out nervously. Kurtis shot up out of his seat, a wide grin spreading across his face.  
"What?! Did you get his number? What's his name? Where's he from?" Kurtis asked excitedly.  
"You're way too excited about this," Jason chuckled, "but his name is Matt, and yes I got his number"  
"Have you called him back?"  
"Uh, no I-"  
"Jason! This is the first time you've spoken to another guy that's not me in months! You've gotta call him back"  
"Kurt, I don't think I'm ready for that" Jason's eyes dropped. Kurtis reached out and touched his shoulder.  
"It's been almost a year since he left Jay, I think it's time" Kurtis replied softly. He was only looking out for Jason. And maybe it was time for him to get back out there, and it helped that Matt was cute.  
"He probably won't even remember me, it was late on that bus- I mean at the party" Jason stuttered.  
"Jason, just at least give him a try... you never know" Kurtis chuckled. Jason wondered how Kurtis always managed to persuade him into doing these type of things.  
Jason walked over to his room and took the piece of paper with Matt's name and number.   
When he returned, he found Kurtis eagerly waiting on the couch. Jason laughed and shook his head. He swore that this boy was more invested in Jason's own life than his own.  
"I'm not calling with you in the room," Jason told Kurtis, "I'll laugh"  
"Fine, fine" Kurtis replied, laughing. Kurtis went into Jason's kitchen to make himself a drink, while Jason dialed Matt's number.

 

Meanwhile, Matt was woken up by his two roommates being exceptionally loud. Matt walked out of his room and into the kitchen to find his roommates arguing.  
"Trixie, Katya, please..." Matt said, with his hand on his head.  
"Matt it's not our fault you're hungover, again" Katya laughed.  
"Yeah," Trixie added, "you should've taken up our offer and stayed in with us last night, we watched Drag Race"  
"Trix, staying in with you two would mean third wheeling once again," Matt told her.  
"Hey we aren't that bad" Katya told him.  
"Oh yeah? The last time I 'stayed in' with you, I went to the toilet and by the time I came back you were already halfway through foreplay" Matt replied.  
"Touche" Trixie replied laughing.  
"Hey, we'll let you get back to sleeping off your hangover," Katya told Matt, taking Trixie's hand and leading her out of the kitchen.  
Matt gave them a nod, heading back to his own room. As he laid his head down on his pillow, he heard his phone ring. Matt sighed heavily.  
Looking over at his phone, he saw that there was no caller ID. Matt wanted to ignore it, but what if it was work? What if it was important? Matt pressed the green answer icon.  
"Hey this is Matt," he said.  
"Hi, this is Jason," the caller stuttered out, "We met last night" The name rang a bell for Matt, but he couldn't quite picture his face.  
"Oh yeah, I remember," Matt lied.  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe go for lunch or something? I don't know this is probably stupid." Jason asked. Matt didn't even know this guy, but at this point would take anything to get out of his apartment even for a little while.  
"Yeah sure, I'd love to go out." Matt replied. 

 

After discussing a time and place with Matt, Kurtis decided to take it upon himself to handpick Jason's outfit.  
"God Kurtis, I haven't worn any of these clothes in what feels like forever," Jason told him, looking at himself in the mirror.  
"I know Jay, but you've gotta get out there again, which means you have to look cute," Kurtis replied. Jason laughed, questioning Kurtis' logic.  
"Shoot, look at the time," Kurtis told Jason excitedly, "I'll be here waiting for you."  
"You'll be waiting in my apartment?"  
"Mhm." Kurtis replied, pushing Jason out of the room and making his way towards the kitchen. Jason chuckled and shook his head, and left his apartment, heading towards the cafe that they had agreed to meet in. Anxiety washed over Jason with every step he took.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!! x

Nervous was an understatement for Jason. Even though in reality this whole ‘meeting up with Matt’ thing was just so Kurtis would think that Jason was in fact doing okay by himself and didn’t need to meet anyone, he still felt anxious.   
Opening the door to the cafe that the boys had agreed to meet in, Jason heard a small bell ring as he entered. He looked around trying to spot Matt, but to no avail, Jason walked over to an empty table and waited.   
After ten minutes had passed Jason decided to send Matt a text to let him know he was here. No reply.  
As the minutes went on, Jason still had no reply from Matt and began to give up hope that was was even going to show up.   
Matt was now past the point of being ‘fashionably late’. Jason cursed at himself for even giving this boy a try. The sadness hit Jason as his chest felt heavy at the reality of him being stood up on this date.   
He checked his phone one last time; still no reply.   
The waiting staff could see what was happening and offered him apologetic smiles, as he pulled his jacket on and began to head for the exit.  
Before Jason opened the door he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around to see none other than Matt, sitting at the bar, laughing with some guy. It hurt Jason even more that the guy he was with looked just like him.   
An angered Jason stepped outside and dialled Kurtis’ number.  
“Bitch,” Kurtis asked Jason, “are you sure that’s him?”  
“Absolutely positive” Jason replied.  
“You’ve gotta go in and say something”  
“What? I can’t do that! You know I’m not one for confrontations.”  
“Jason, this guy needs to be taught lesson, or he’s gonna spend his life standing up guys at bars, and you’ll just be the guy that got stood up at a bar and”  
“Okay okay,” Jason cut him off, “I’ll talk to him.”  
“Good for you, boo. Channel your inner Elle Woods.” Kurtis told him. Normally Jason would laugh at the Legally Blonde reference, but right now he was too riled up.  
Once the call ended, Jason took a deep breathe and entered the cafe once again. He walked directly over to Matt.   
“Ahem.” said Jason. Matt turned around and suddenly went wide eyed.  
“What- Jason?” He uttered.  
“Yes ‘Jason’. The ‘Jason’ you were supposed to meet here for lunch. The ‘Jason’ you were supposed to be on a date with.” Jason replied sharply. He didn’t know where this sudden urge of confidence came from, but he liked it.  
“Wait I thought you were...,” Matt pointed to the guy that he was laughing with before, “you told me your name was Jason, and that you were waiting for your date.”  
“I’ll say anything to you if it means I get to take you home” the guy next to him said flirtatiously. Matt looked confused. Jason looked angry.  
“You didn’t even remember what I looked like? I bet you’re not even that interested, are you?” Jason questioned.  
“Hey I just wanted to get out for a while and when you called me I-“ Matt replied almost guiltily.  
“Dear God, save it Matt. Stay here with your boy toy” Jason spat.  
With that Jason made a swift exit of the cafe. He called a cab to his apartment.

“So how’d it go?” Kurtis eagerly asked as Jason entered the room.  
“Terrible,” Jason huffed, “he didn’t even remember what I looked like. He just saw the first blond haired guy and stared flirting away. I bet he does this kind of fuckery all the time. You know I bet that he-“  
“Jason, boo, this is why you need to see more people. Matt was simply the bad apple of the bunch. This is why you need to come to this party with me tonight. Meet a new guy. A nice guy” Kurtis persuasively replied.  
“No Kurt, this is what I get for going out. Maybe I just wasn’t meant to date again. Not after him.” Jason’s mood instantly dropped.  
“Hey less of that talk. Jason, you have the most emotional endurance of any person that I know, I have full faith that you can get through this minor bump in the road”  
“I just don’t know if I can take getting hurt like I did again” Jason slumped over. Kurtis came over and held his best friend.  
“Jay... if you don’t want to come, then of course you don’t have to, but i’m just looking out for you. I just don’t want you to be lonely for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy.”   
Deep down, Jason wanted to scream out that maybe he was meant to be lonely for the rest of his life, but he could see the good intentions of his best friend, and how he only wanted to help him.  
And that’s how Jason found himself at some strangers house at 1 AM.

“Hey Jay,” Kurtis slurred as he drunkenly swung his arm around Jason’s shoulder, “We are gonna have to crash here for the night, our ride seems to have ditch us”  
“Typical” Jason uttered under his breath, while Kurtis continued to stumble over his words.  
“Sorry Jay baby I looooove you” he said as he placed a sloppy kiss of Jason’s cheek.  
This was the last place Jason wanted to be. He wanted to be in his own bed, watching his own television, but he was somehow stranded at some strangers house with no way home. This situation seemed all too familiar to Jason. And then that’s when Jason remembered; the night bus.  
In this instance, Jason had 56% mobile phone battery and was able to google the nearest and the next bus home.   
Walking over to the bus stop Jason prayed he didn’t have a repeat of last time on the bus. Matt was the last person he wanted to see. Jason had to wait another 13 minutes until the bus arrived, which he filled by plugging in his earphones and listening to some music.

When the bus arrived, Jason payed his fare and subconsciously made his way to the back of the bus. All Jason could he was the music flooding through his earphones, easing him into a daydream.  
His daydream was interrupted by the bus coming to a halt. This was once again an all-to-familiar situation. The bus doors slowly opened and Jason prayed that a certain somebody wouldn’t hop on the bus. 

His prayers were answered as an older man, maybe 40, hopped on the bus, and sat at least 4 rows away from Jason. Jason breathed a sight of relief.

His bus journey went smoothly for the next couple of minutes till the bus came to another halt. And then on walked Matt.   
“Of course...” Jason whispered through gritted teeth. Matt turned and saw Jason, his eyes lighting up.  
He walked down the aisle of the bus, although this time he didn’t seem drunk at all. He took a seat next to Jason, but at the same time, kept his distance. Jason pretended he didn’t notice the brown haired boy, until Matt coughed, causing Jason to turn his head and make eye contact with him.  
“Jason I’d like to apologise for today I genuinely didn’t know i was drunk when I saw you so I couldn’t remember but all I remember was that you were beautiful and it was a dick move I know and i’m so sorry” Matt apologised quickly.  
Jason sighed. It was clear that he didn’t believe Matt’s apology.  
“It is what it is, i guess” Jason replied blankly.   
Matt sighed. He wanted to fix this.   
“What are you listening to?” He asked, trying to make conversation.  
“Music” Jason replied   
“Can I?” Matt asked, signalling toward Jason’s right earbud.  
“If you must” Jason sighed. Matt took the earbud out and let the music flow through.  
He instantly recognised the song to be ‘Linger’ by The Cranberries.  
The rest of the bus ride was silent, with only the music to keep them company, until they approached Matt’s stop.  
“I guess this is goodbye for now?” Matt asked Jason hopeful that he would see him again.  
“Good night Matt” Jason replied as Matt stood up and walked down to the doors. Matt turned and gave Jason a smile and a wave before exiting the bus.   
Jason had to admit he did feel bad for Matt, but also wondered what Matt was doing out this late on a Saturday night. He hadn’t been drinking. Jason was left to wonder as he hopped off the bus, and entered his apartment, and got into bed, once again dreaming about the boy he saw on the back of the night bus.


	4. four

The next Sunday morning, Jason woke up to Kurtis caller ID flashing on his phone.   
While Kurtis told Jason that he’s coming round (again), Jason got up, got dressed and made breakfast. He heard the rain against his windows. It seemed pretty strong.   
Just as he was finishing washing his dishes, Kurtis let himself into Jason’s apartment.   
“Jay, listen I’m real sorry about last night” Kurtis told him, rooting through his refrigerator.   
“It’s cool Kurt” Jason mindlessly replied.  
“So, you find anyone cute at the party?” Kurtis asked tentatively. Jason sighed.  
“No” He replied, avoiding eye contact with Kurtis.  
“Jay! C’mon for the last time you’ve gotta find someone-“  
“No I don’t,” Jason cut him off, “maybe i’m just not cut out for this whole ‘dating’ thing after Max.”  
“That was so long ago” Kurtis replied slowly, knowing that this was a sensitive subject for Jason.  
“So? It was so long ago but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less”  
“Jason that’s not what i’m saying-“  
“It still hurts knowing that Max is dead. He’s fucking dead and he’s not coming back. And I miss him so much Kurt” Jason began to break down.  
“Jason I know-“ Kurtis reached out and held his best friend. Jason pushed him away.  
“No, but you don’t understand. I miss him so much, and I didn’t even get to say goodbye. Just like that he was gone,” Jason paused for a moment, tears streaming down his face, “I’m still learning how to live without him, and it’s just so hard. But no amount of ‘love’ from any boy is gonna fix this Kurt. I need to do this on my own. This isn’t going to be some love story where I meet some guy and i’m magically fixed. I don’t need anyone to fix me.”  
Kurtis and Jason made eye contact for a moment, both boys being teary-eyed. They embraced for a minute until Jason gently pulled away.   
“I just think I should be alone for a while” Jason said to Kurtis.  
“Will you be okay?” Kurtis asked.  
“Yeah,” Jason sniffled, “I’ll be okay. I just need some me-time.”   
Kurtis gave an understanding nod and kissed his best friend on the cheek before leaving his apartment. Jason was left alone.  
He wiped his tears away and made his way to his balcony. Sitting down on the small chair, Jason looked up at the sky.  
“Max?” Jason spoke to the sky.  
“If you’re listening, I miss you. I know I should’ve moved on but I feel like you’re still here. I feel like I should come home after work and you’ll be there waiting. But you’re not. I just hate being alone.”  
Jason took a deep breath.  
“If you could just... y’know send me a sign or something. To let me know it’s okay to move on”  
Just then, as if Max had answered Jason’s wish, Jason’s phone began to ring.   
Looking over to the caller ID, Jason saw ‘Matt’ plastered on the screen.  
“Really Max,” Jason said to him, almost as if he didn’t want Max to hear him, “if all the signs it had to be Matt.” Jason hesitated for a moment. Matt couldn’t be his sign. Suddenly thunder struck, making Jason jump.   
“Okay Max, I get it, Matt is my sign” Jason let out a sad chuckle reaching for his phone. He answered.   
“Hey Jason! I didn’t expect you to pick up” Matt said from the other side of the line.  
“Hi Matt” Jason replied.  
“Listen i’m sorry about like yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you-“   
“Matt,” Jason cut him off, “how’s about you come round to mine later on?” He took a deep breath and asked.  
“Oh, sure!” Matt replied a little too excited. Jason gave a small smile and shook his head. After giving Matt his address and a time, Jason hung up the phone.  
“Thanks Max,” Jason said looking up to the sky once more, “I guess this is goodbye for now.”  
He then made his way into his apartment and started to tidy up, awaiting Matt’s arrival.

 

Meanwhile, Matt rushed into his living room where Trixie and Katya were sat cuddling.  
“Trix, Kat! I have something to tell you!” Matt exclaimed.  
“You’re moving out?” Trixie questioned comically.  
“What? No Trixie,” Matt shook his head, “I have a date tonight! Well, not a date per-say but like still you know?”   
“Matt, that’s new for you, you’re normally a one night stand kinda guy” Katya replied slightly confused.  
“Yeah but there’s something about this guy... he’s different you know?” Matt replied much slower this time.  
“Aw Matty, it’s nice seeing this change in you. You’re becoming a gentleman, finally” Katya awed. Matt smiled at them.  
“And he has a nice ass too” Matt laughed. Katya sighed.  
“There’s the Matt we know” Trixie laughed along with Matt.  
“Matt you can’t just chase this boy around just because he has a ‘nice ass’. I’m not letting you go if you just want sex from him. It’s about time you grew up.” Katya scolded him. Matt knew she didn’t mean it maliciously. She never did. But she was always the one to bring Matt back down to Earth.  
“You’re right Kat. Even though his ass is great, I do really like him. I promise you i’m not doing it just to get into bed with him.” Matt replied genuinely. Katya gave him a loving smile.  
“Now can you please help me get ready, I want to look dashing.” Matt asked them both.  
“Did you really just say ‘dashing’?” Trixie asked laughing.  
“Yeah, but i’ll never say it again!” Matt replied, already making his was over to his wardrobe in his room. 

After almost 2 hours of going through many outfits, Matt, Trixie, and Katya were stumped.   
“Matt I say you just wear that flannel shirt with those jeans” Katya pointed towards a pile of clothes on Matt’s bed.   
“Nah,” Matt replied, “it’s so not me”  
Katya and Trixie both huffed.   
“Matt you’re gonna have to make a decision, you need to leave in half an hour.” Trixie added. Matt nodded.  
“Alright, i’ll just take a shower, and when I get out i’m sure i’ll be able to decide.” Matt told them.

After his shower Matt still wasn’t able to decide what to wear. He had to leave in 15 minutes. Matt started to worry.  
He hesitantly threw on a button down shirt with some slightly skinny jeans. He made his way to the door and as he was putting his shoes on he was stopped by Katya.  
“Awe Matty,” she cooed, “you look so adorable! God, Trix come here and look at Matt.” Trixie emerged from hers and Katya’s room.   
“God Kat, you sound like an overly-loving parent.” Katya ignored her.  
“Matt stand near the door and let me take a picture” Katya said, taking her phone out of her pocket.  
“What Katya no-“ Matt protested but was cut off by the flash of Katya’s camera.  
“You look wonderful, sweetie.” Katya told him.  
“Thanks K” Matt replied blushing slightly, unlocking his apartment door.   
“Be back soon, be good, stay out of trouble!” Katya called as Trixie has to drag her girlfriend away from Matt.  
Matt laughed as he walked out of the apartment.  
He called an Uber to Jason’s address, picking up some yellow flowers on the way.  
He made his way up the elevator to Jason’s floor and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

 

Jason was waiting anxiously on his sofa for Matt to knock on his door. He’d already tidied his apartment, watched a tv show, then re-tided his apartment.  
Then the knock came.  
Jason quickly made his way over to the mirror and straightened his hair out. He did one last check and then walked over to his door.   
After opening the door he found a smiley Matt waiting outside the apartment with a bunch of yellow flowers.  
Matt and Jason exchanged ‘hello’s’ as Matt entered the apartment. Jason’s familiar scent hit him, as he took in his surroundings.   
Jason’s nerves were through the roof, but remembering that Max was there watching over him calmed him down.   
“These are for you” Matt grinned, handing the flowers over to Jason. Jason thanked Matt, seeing a sudden change in attitude of this boy.   
“Matt these are beautiful” Jason replied in awe, putting them in a vase and admiring them. While Matt was looking around his apartment, Jason took the opportunity to take in the boys beauty. The boy who was literally from his dreams was stood right in front of him. Maybe this date wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
